¿Soy Bonita? Leyenda
by jean ramirez
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Mes del Terror NaruHina"/ homicidios a sangre fría ¿Qué más puede hacer esta mujer?


**Este fic participa en el reto "Mes del Terror NaruHina"**

**NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SI NO A MASASHI KISHIMOTO **

* * *

><p>Dicen que cuando alguien famoso muere sus obras se hacen más famosas…<p>

Un ejemplo más, es lo que le pasó a Jiraya, pues después de su trágica e inesperada muerte sus obras literarias se vendieron más y más, pero en especial su último libro "Susurros de Konoha" en donde el relato más intrigador, del cual prefiero, por la seguridad de ustedes los lectores, mantenerlo en anónimo…

La muerte de este célebre escritor fue tan repentina y estranguladora, que las oficinas de la policía, no podían quedarse sin hacer nada, debido a esto decidieron investigarla más a fondo, y al parecer, esta última obra lo condujo a la muerte.

"Nosotros no creemos en cosas sobrenaturales ni nada por el estilo, pero, solo por esta vez, deberíamos de creer" fueron unas de las pocas palabras que dijeron al finalizar la investigación, pues se llegó a la conclusión de que en uno de sus relatos, contaba sobre la maldición de una mujer, que tal vez haya sido real, tan real que esta misma en una de las últimas noches del difunto escritor, fue a su casa, directamente a asesinarlo.

Con la autorización de la policía y el ministerio de la ciudad, hemos podido mostrárselas a continuación…

Susurros de Konoha

¿Soy Bonita?

Autor: Jiraiya

Se dice que hace un par de años, existió una mujer hermosa, su compañía era la mejor de ese mundo, era la bendición de la era, pero, en estos tiempos la humanidad puede corromper a todo ser puro con tan solo un par de palabras.

Su nombre era Hinata, que irónico "Lugar soleado" bueno antes lo era.

Ella era guapísima, y aunque suene raro, ella era bellísima porque era peculiar, pero como casi siempre es, las personas temen a lo diferente.

Y si, ella era demasiado diferente, tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Tenía unos ojos blancos, sin color, unas cejas raramente delineadas, una nariz muy fina, unos labios medianos y delgados, muy finos para ser exactos, y eran rosas, que resaltaban en su tono de piel, nívea, y describían su inocencia, su cabello era largo y sedoso, de un tono azul fuerte, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura.

Moralmente ella era amable, recatada, respetuosa, sincera y más que nada sabía ponerse en los zapatos de las personas.

El día de su muerte iba camino a una fiesta, portaba un vestido morado y largo con encaje alrededor de las costillas, y con flores negras en lo que sería la falda y escotado, de esos de las épocas antiguas, ella asistiría a una fiesta de disfraces, en donde se encontraría con su pareja…

Pero la tragedia de su muerte llegó…

Mientras cruzaba por un callejón, la golpearon… y se desmayó…

Cuando ella despertó, estaba en un charco de sangre, ¿era de ella?, si, tenía un cuchillo enterrado en el pecho, pero raramente no lo sentía, ni podía sentir la sangre caliente escurriéndole por el vestido, ni el viento helado, ni nada…

Fuera lo que le hubieran hecho, la habían cambiado…

Caminó por varias horas sin rumbo fijo, estaba cansada, pero, no por caminar ni nada por el estilo, había algo en ella que no la dejaba de torturar.

Era triste su situación, pero Hinata había notado algo más extraño, el clima por lógica tenía que ser helado, y con él, el viento, pero no se sentía ni la más leve brisa de frío, ni de calor, más bien no se sentía nada, como si el viento no existiera, empezaba a asustarse, pues eran como la de la madrugada, y no hacía ningún clima en general.

Se metió demasiado en sus pensamientos, que sin pensar, había tomado rumbo al bosque silencioso, en donde se oían susurros de personas, se contaba que en él, las almas en pena se refugiaban, escondidas del sol y planeando su venganza…

Cuando llegó, se derrumbó bajo un árbol, y soltó todo su llanto, le quitaron lo que ella más quería, su amada y dichosa vida, jamás podría volver a sonrojarse como lo hacía, ni sentir el calor de las cosas, no volvería a sentir a su corazón palpitarle, al viento frío sobre sus rosadas mejillas cuando corría, ni los días de verano, cuando hace mucho calor, ahora era un cuerpo sin vida…

Pero ¿Si estaba muerta como es que seguía pensando? ¿O cómo es que seguía en el mundo de los vivos?

La respuesta era fácil, su alma se había quedado atrapada, como las del bosque silencioso, solo que la de ella estaba allí por el dolor, por ello, no podía irse al cielo, ni al infierno, pero tampoco pertenecía al mundo de los vivos, ni al de los muertos, había quedado atrapada entre la vida y la muerte…

Pronto sus lágrimas empezaron a ser de sangre, y ya no era por melancolía, sino por rabia…

Se paró decidida a vengarse, se sacó el cuchillo del pecho, camino con rabia hacia la ciudad…

Ella ya había perdido su alma, su bondad, su inocencia se había perdido por el odio y la venganza que sentía, el dolor y la tristeza la convirtieron en una persona malvada y rencorosa, con el sueño de vengarse…

Se apresuró entre los cruces de la ciudad, tenía que llegar, pero primero, sabía que no podía hacerlo sola, o más bien no quería estar sola por ese camino, y sabía perfectamente a quien recurrir.

Cuando llegó a donde planeaba, se detuvo a tocar la puerta, nadie le abrió, bueno, era demasiado de madrugada como para que le abrieran rápido, se desesperó, y de una patada, aunque llevaba tacones, le pegó a la puerta, y ésta, como por arte de magia, cayó, impresionantemente, el golpe fue lo demasiado fuerte como para derrumbarla.

Y… El rubio que habitaba en esa propiedad se despertó rápidamente…

Aun estando despeinado, era totalmente atractivo, con el pelo amarillo sobre los ojos increíblemente azules, con sus tres marcas alrededor de las mejillas, como los bigotes de un animal, solo que esta vez, no parecía risueño, más bien ¿Aterrado? ¿Asqueado?, era difícil saber, pues la cara que tenía parecía ser de alguien que veía a un fantasma, quizás si lo estaba viendo…

─ Hinata pero ¿quién demonios te ha hecho esto?─ para lo cual ella soltó una gran carcajada.

─ ¿No ves hermosa?

─ No, por dios, ¿Quién te ha herido? ¿Estas sangrando? ¿Sabes siquiera como es que te ves?

─ No te parezco bonita ─ era obvio que la chica deliraba, y aún más diciendo cosas tan absurdas. ─ Oh, qué triste, pero quizás a una parte de ti si le parezca bonita

─ ¿Hinata?

La chica ya no era ella, se había perdido, y demasiado, tanto como para no poder volver. Ella sacó el cuchillo, y sin esfuerzo se lo enterró en el pecho, este cayó, y después Hinata le arrebató el extraño collar que llevaba en el pecho y se lo puso.

Después Naruto empezó a ser rodeado por algo extraño, parecía ser algo anaranjado que envolvía su cuerpo, y que poco a poco le desgarraba la piel, pronto sus ojos dejaron de ser los azules y tranquilos para hacerse rojos y como la pupila de un felino o parecido, el cabello largo se alzó desafiando la gravedad y junto con él ¿líquido? Anaranjado parecía que eran un par de orejas, luego le salieron ¿colas?...

─ Ya te habías tardado Kyubi o prefieres ¿Kurama?

─ Nunca pensé que os suelte, tan inocente?

─ ¿Te parezco inocente aun así?

─ Digamos que has cambiado para bien.

─ Talvez tu si me sirvas, y bien ¿te parezco bonita?

─ Perfecta ─ le digo el, haciendo que ella sonriera de oreja a oreja.

─ Vamos entonces, este maldito pueblo sabrá de lo que puedo ser capaz, ya me han subestimado demasiado.

─ Hinata Hinatita nunca creí escuchar eso de ti, pero, viéndolo bien, has sufrido mucho, violada, ignorada, golpeada… ¿apuñalada? Que quizás sea mejor que mueras completamente ─ se reía excesivamente de ella

─ Recuerda que yo te controlo ahora y tienes 2 opciones, servirme o morir─ dijo enseñando el collar que le había arrebatado a su novio pocos minutos atrás.

─ Pero… ¿no sería más fácil matarte y luego hacer las cosas por mi cuenta? ─ ella soltó una risa tan extensa y macabra…

─ Cariño, no te olvides de quien soy yo, yo te he liberado, y también puedo encerrarte otra vez o matarte, lo que se me haga más fácil ─

Se dice que desde ese día los asesinatos incrementaron mucho, que los gritos en la noche se hicieron más fuertes, que… Los susurros de "¿Soy bonita?" Se escuchaban por las habitaciones, y que según, por seguridad no debes responder, si no, puedes morir o convertirte en un sirviente de Hinata, una persona, un lugar que jamás volverá a ser soleado.

Las personas que dicen haberla visto, relatan que ahora el vestido que usa es negro, destacando la pérdida y el homicidio que le hizo a su amado; También lleva los labios negros, y un cuchillo en la mano izquierda, que chorrea sangre de sus víctimas…

Quizás con esta información, ya podremos tener la idea de que le pudo haber pasado al célebre escritor de escasa suerte…

Esto es lo único que se les podrá decir al respecto… ¿Por su Seguridad?...


End file.
